約束
by Nebbia Maladetta
Summary: "Hei, Antonio. Kau sudah bersumpah takkan membuat Lovino kita terluka, benar?" Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi, kalau ini menyangkut Lovi—aku bersumpah takkan membiarkan siapapun melukainya. Termasuk aku sendiri. [Seems SpaMano, T for safety, two-shoot, RnR?]


"_Hei, Antonio. Kau sudah bersumpah takkan membuat Lovino kita terluka, benar_?"

"...Lovino-_ku_."

"_Bahkan kau memilih mati daripada kau harus melukainya, benar_?"

"..."

"_Ahahaha~ bagaimana kalau kubuat kau melanggar sumpahmu itu_?"

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre : **Angst? Romance? Friendship? Err—entahlah 8D /DOR

**Warning** : sho-ai, dramatic, dark!Spain, semi-AU, typo possible bertebaran berhubung saya rajanya typo, tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah /? Dan serius ngaco, diharap jangan terlalu serius. Two-shoot.

**Dedicated for : **makhluk-makhluk yang _unstopable_ dalam urusan menagih fanfic, lunas oke? Not gomen.

* * *

Hari itu hari biasa dimana sang personifikasi negara _Reino del__España_ bernama asli Antonio Fernandez Carriedo memetik sebuah tomat berwarna merah ranum di kebunnya, bersama dengan seorang personifikasi negara _Repubblica Italiana_ bernama Lovino Vargas. Meskipun Lovino hanya tampak setengah hati 'membantu' memanen tomat itu dan banyak menggerutu soal _Spain_ yang harusnya bisa melakukan ini sendiri, tapi toh Antonio sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata 'manis' dari mulut Lovino. Jadi dia hanya tertawa sebagai respon untuk pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu.

"_Spagnaaa_, panaaas!" Gerutu Lovino, mencabut sebuah tomat dari pohonnya kasar—meski tetap berhati-hati agar tomat tersebut tidak rusak dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Ahahaha, iya, iya~" Antonio tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Lovino, "nanti kubuatkan jus tomat, oke Lovi?"

Tak mau terlihat kalau dia senang dengan ucapan Antonio itu, dia menatap pria Spanyol itu kesal, "janji?" yang mengundang tawa sang Spaniard, "janji, janji~"

Lalu semua berlalu begitu saja seolah masalah sudah beres. Meski kadang umapatan dan gerutuan Lovino terdengar, hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Merasa sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Antonio membawa keranjang yang penuh dengan buah tomat segar dan memanggil Lovino untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya. Lovino cemberut, dan saat Antonio melihat Lovino terlihat kerepotan membawa sekeranjang penuh tomat itu, dia tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Apa yang kautertawakan, _Spagna_ sialan?!" dengus Lovino, membanting keranjang tersebut ke tanah kesal.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Lovi~" tapi masih saja Antonio tertawa, membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Lovino yang makin kesal saja, "kau kerepotan 'kan? Sini berikan keranjangnya padaku. Kerjamu hari ini bagus~"

"Tidak butuh, aku bisa sendiri—kkh!" Lovino mengerang frustasi karena keranjang itu terus menerus jatuh ke tanah. Akhirnya dia menyerah saat melihat Antonio mengambil keranjang itu darinya dan mengangkatnya seolah tanpa beban—padahal kedua tangannya memegang keranjang penuh berisi tomat yang beratnya tidak kira-kira itu.

"Nah 'kan, Lovi. Memaksakan diri hanya akan melukaimu. Aku 'kan sudah janji takkan membuatmu terluka~"

"Che, sudahlah. Aku duluan ke rumah!" ucap Lovino, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Antonio yang mengangguk sambil nyengir.

* * *

Begitu sampai rumah, Antonio menyadari bahwa Lovino sudah sampai cukup lama karena tadi pemuda Italia itu terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Posisi Lovino saat inia adalah duduk di sofa dengan kepala bersandar ke sandaran sofa, terlihat sangat lelah. Dan Antonio tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat wajah Lovino yang begitu polos saat sedang tenang. Spainard tersebut meletakkan dua keranjang berisi tomat di atas meja, dan saat itu juga Lovino yang baru menyadari kehadirannya menolehkan kepala.

"Lama sekali kau _Spagna_, che." Ucap Lovino tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aah, _lo siento_, Lovi~" balas Antonio, terkekeh, "jadi kubuatkan jus tomat tidak?"

"Jadi." Jawab Lovino cepat.

Tentu saja Lovino tidak mau kalau ucapan Antonio di kebun tadi hanya janji manis yang tak dilaksanakan. Dia mendengus mendengar tawa Antonio lagi, kesal. Dengan cepat menyambar _remote_ dan menaikkan _volume_ televisikarena tak ingin mendengar Antonio yang terus-terusan mengomentari sikapnya itu—menyebalkan tahu. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu memperhatikan televisi, pikirannya terlalu panas untuk bisa fokus pada layar di hadapannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Antonio menghampiri Lovino dengan dua gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah yang terlihat jelas adalah jus tomat. Meletakkan satu gelas itu di atas meja—yang langsung disambar cepat oleh Lovino—Antonio duduk di sebelah Lovino, tatapannya mengarah ke televisi yang menyala.

"...Lovi, kau nonton apa sih?"

"Masa' kau tidak tahu, _Spagna_ idiot. Lihat saja sendiri, che."

"_Jadi, Wang Yao akan meninggalkanku, _da_?_"

"..._maafkan aku, Ivan. Aku harus pergi, _aru."

...

"Oh, sekarang Lovi suka menonton telenovela ya."

Wajah Lovino sontak memerah—entah kesal atau malu, "B—BUKAN BEGITU, _SPAGNA_ SIALAAAN! TADI ACARANYA BUKAN INIII!"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan terlemparnya _remote_ ke arah Antonio yang dengan elit menghindarinya.

* * *

"_Hei, Antonio. Boleh kupinjam tubuh ini_?"

"...huh?"

"_Boleh 'kan_?"

"Ti—"

"_Ayolah, Antonio. Kau ini orang baik, 'kan_?"

"Lalu kenapa—"

"_Cukup berdebatnya. Kita bertukar tempat ya_,"

* * *

Kedua mata Antonio langsung terbuka entah kenapa—memperlihatkan kedua iris _emerald-_nya pada gelapnya suasana kamar. Mengerang pelan karena merasakan kepalanya begitu sakit, Antonio menyentuh kepalanya. Tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia mencoba berpikir positif bahwa dia hanya kelelahan karena belakangan ini tugas negara makin banyak dan dia makin sering berada di kebun tomatnya.

Terkekeh pelan karena sempat berpikir negatif soal sesuatu yang dipercaya Arthur Kirkland—personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ dan Nessia—personifikasi Republik Indonesia, Antonio setengah mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia sempat berpikir tentang kutukan itu—yah, di Spanyol sendiri memang cukup tersebar sih kutukan itu. Tapi Antonio tak pernah merasakannya secara langsung, jadi sulit untuk percaya.

"_S-Spagna_? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya seseorang, yang membuat Antonio sempat terlonjak, tapi setelah itu dia sadar kalau yang bertanya adalah Lovino yang saat ini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Eh, Lovi? Kukembalikan pertanyaan itu padamu, dan—kenapa kau di kamarku, hm~?" Ucap Antonio, tersenyum tipis.

"U-uh, itu—" ucap Lovino agak tergagap, "d-di luar hujannya deras. Petirnya juga—uh,"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Antonio mengerti apa yang dimaksud Lovino—dan dia juga baru sadar kalau ternyata di luar sedang hujan deras. Menatap ke arah jendela yang basah diterpa hujan, dia tertawa pelan menatap Lovino, "ahaha~ sini, sini, Lovi. Kau takut~?"

"S-SIAPA YANG TAKUT?!" Ucap Lovino agak berteriak.

Tawa Antonio sukses meledak. Sambil tertawa, dia menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Lovino kalau-kalau pemuda itu mau tidur dengannya—dan benar saja. Lovino Vargas langsung menerjang ke arahnya, menabrak perutnya agak terlalu keras sampai-sampai Antonio tersedak, menghentikkan tawanya seketika. Lovino tampak tidak terlalu mau melihat ke arahnya, tapi personifikasi Italia bagian Selatan itu memeluk pergelangan tangannya erat-erat.

"Naa, naa, Lovi~ kau kenapa, eh?" Tanya Antonio, mengelus helaian cokelat tua milik Lovino perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, diam kau, _bastardo_." Ucap Lovino, suaranya agak teredam karena wajahnya terbenam pada bantal, "katakan padaku; kenapa kau masih bangun jam segini."

"Eh?" Tangan Antonio berhenti sejenak, sebelum tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan mengelus rambut Lovino, "ah tadi sih aku sudah tertidur~ hanya saja terbangun," jeda sejenak, Antonio nyengir jahil—meski Lovino jelas tak melihat ke arahnya, "Lovi khawatir padaku?"

"T—TIDAK, _CHIGI_! U-UNTUK APA MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI PADAMU HAH, _TOMATO BASTARDO_!"

* * *

Pagi hari, Lovino Vargas yang setengah sadar dari tidurnya berguling ke kiri—dan menyadari ada yang aneh. Meraba-raba ke kasur di sebelahnya, dia sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya. Membuka kedua matanya, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannnya ke seluruh kamar dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sendirian. Yang berarti Antonio sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar.

Melirik jam yang menempel di dinding—baru pukul setengah enam pagi. Dan Antonio sudah bangun, eh? Tumben. Padahal menurut para saksi yang kenal dengan Spaniard tersebut, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo adalah Herakles Carpus—personifikasi _Greece_—kedua dalam urusan tidur. Yang berarti amat sangat sulit dibangunkan.

Sekarang Antonio sudah bangun padahal masih pukul setengah enam. Biasanya dia 'kan baru bangun sekitar pukul delapan—aneh.

Lovino akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Begitu pintu terbuka olehnya, indra penciumannya mendeteksi adanya aroma _pasta_ di udara. Agak mirip dengan aroma _pasta_ buatan Feliciano Vargas—personifikasi Italia bagian utara itu—tapi entah bagaimana aromanya lebih kuat. Lovino bertanya-tanya siapa yang memasak—Antonio kah? Lovino sudah berkali-kali mencoba _pasta_ buatan Antonio, tak buruk memang—jelas Lovino takan mengakui kalau masakan Antonio itu memang enak—tapi aromanya tidak sekuat ini. Tidak sampai sekuat buatan Feliciano malah.

"Hei, Lovi? Kaukah itu?" Tanya seseorang—yang membuat Lovino langsung menatap ke asal suara—dari dapur, "aku sedang memasak sarapan, Lovi~ sini, temani aku~"

Jadi si Antonio itu memang memasak. Ya ampun, resep pasta dari mana dia dapat sampai aromanya sekuat ini coba. Dan—tumben amat sudah masak pagi-pagi begini. Serius, Lovino tidak tahu Antonio kesambet apa tadi malam sampai jadi serajin ini. Mungkin semalam itu otaknya tersambar petir jadi agak eror begini—yah, mari asumsikan kalau Antonio versi normal adalah saat dia itu benar-benar idiot.

"Lovi? Kau disana?" Panggil suara itu lagi, membuat Lovino sadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya, iya, _Tomato Bastardo_. Tidak sabaran amat sih." Gerutu Lovino, dan dia mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ahahaha, _lo siento_, Lovi,"

Dan Lovino langsung menghentikkan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara tawa Antonio. Yah, oke, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu memang selalu tertawa seperti orang bego—berhubung dia memang orang yang benar-benar _carefree_, _clueless_, dan tidak bisa membaca situasi nyaris sama sekali. Tapi tawanya yang tadi itu terdengar ada yang janggal—seperti lebih dingin dan seolah ada sesuatu di balik tawa itu. Lovino segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat; mencoba menghapus pikiran negatif dan memaksa dirinya percaya kalau dia salah dengar karena efek baru bangun.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Lovino benar-benar mendapati Antonio sedang memasak. Dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat _shock_ melihat Antonio.

"_Buona dias_, Lovi," sapa Antonio, yang membuat Lovino kembali mengerjap.

'Kan. Antonio memang sedang aneh 'kan. Nada bicaranya jadi aneh begitu—hei, hei, Lovino Vargas sudah beratus-ratus tahun berada di bawah asuhan Anotnio Fernandez Carriedo tahu. Sesedikit apapun berubahnya nada bicara Antonio, Lovino pasti menyadarinya. Y-yah, bukan berarti dia memperhatikan Antonio sedetil itu sampai menyadari perubahan nada bicara sih. Hanya saja pasti ketara 'kan.

Sepertinya, Antonio itu memang sakit.

"Um, _Tomato Bastardo_. Tumben kau sudah bangun, heh, biasanya masih belum sadar jam segini," cecar Lovino tanpa ampun.

"Ah, Lovi sebegitunya memperhatikanku ya," kekeh Antonio—yang meyakinkan Lovino bahwa dia memang sedang sakit.

"Hah, bukan begitu _Spagna_ sialan. Tumben saja," memalingkan wajahnya, Lovino mengabaikan tatapan Antonio itu.

"Iya, iya. Nah, aku sudah selesai. Sini, makan dulu,"

Dan Lovino berdecih pelan—meskipun dalam hati tak sabar ingin mencoba masakan Antonio yang begitu membuat perutnya lapar ini.

* * *

Suartu siang pada hari yang lain, _The Bad Touch Trio_ berkumpul. Francis Bonnefoy—personifikasi _France_—dan Gilbert Beilschmidt—personifikasi _Prussia_—datang berkunjung ke rumah Antonio dengan membawa _wine_ dan _beer_ dari negaranya masing-masing. Sementara Antonio bicara dengan Francis—entah membicarakan apa, Lovino tidak beigtu mau tahu—Lovino Vargas harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar pisau ke arah Gilbert yang terus-terusan mendekatinya dengan niat memasukkan kentang saat dia sedang memasak _pasta._

Sialan memang.

"OI _POTATO BASTARDO_! SINGKIRKAN KENTANG-KENTANG SIALAN ITU ATAU KUPOTONG TANGANMU!" Bentak Lovino kesal, dia mengacungkan pisau dapur ke arah Gilbert yang langsung mengangkat tangannya—seolah menyerah. Tapi tetap saja seringai kecil yang terkesan geli terukir di wajah Gilbert.

"Tak perlu marah begitu 'kan, Lovi." Ucap Gilbert, "kentang-ku yang _awesome_ ini akan membuat _pasta_-mu yang kurang _awesome_ ini jadi lebih _awesome_~!"

"APANYA YANG _AWESOME_, KAU MALAH BAKALAN MERUSAKNYA, _IDIOTA_!"

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau Tonio yang memasukkan kentang ini ke _pasta-_mu? Dengan begitu kau takkan terlalu marah 'kan—"

"TERUS APA HUBUNGANNYA, _POTATO BASTARDO_!?"

Selanjutnya, Lovino benar-benar melemparkan pisau dapur ke arah Gilbert dengan ketepatan lemparan seorang _snipper_ sementara pria albino itu langusung kabur menutup pintu dapur sehingga pisau itu menancap di pintu.

* * *

Lovino meletakkan piring berisi _pasta_ diatasnya itu dengan ekspresi kesal setelah akhirnya Gilbert berhenti berusaha memasukkan kentang ke dalam _pasta_-nya. Cengiran Gilbert padanya diabaikan olehnya, dan dia memilih untuk langsung duduk di samping Antonio. Bukannya dia ingin dekat-dekat Antonio, tapi daripada di sebelah Francis, mending mana coba? Di sampingnya, Antonino tersenyum seperti biasa padanya. Ah, tidak, tidak. Salah. Ada yang aneh pada senyuman Antonio—hei, kalian pikir sudah berapa tahun Lovino mengenal Antonio?

Sejak hari itu—pagi hari dimana Lovino tidur di kamar Antonio karena badai—Antonio berubah. Tidak berubah seratus persen, oke. Tapi tawa dan senyumnya jadi tidak biasa. Hei, Lovino itu cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa mantan bos-nya ini agak berubah. Mungkin Antonio sedang ada masalah? Entahlah. Aneh saja—padahal malamnya masih seperti biasa, paginya tiba-tiba berubah. Dan juga Antonio sekarang terlihat lebih sering mengerjakan pekerjaan negara-nya.

Dia itu kenapa sebenarnya. Apa Lovino melakukan hal yang salah sampai dia begitu—

—D-DAN BUKANNYA DIA KEPIKIRAN LALU MERASA BERSALAH YA.

Lovino mendesah nyaris frustasi.

"Ahaha, Lovi, kau kenapa?" Tawa itu lagi. Lovino malah makin tidak suka mendengar tawa Antonio sekarang. Tawa seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo harusnya terdengar riang dan seolah tak bersalah sama sekali. Bukan seperti ini—tidak seharusnya terdengar seolah ada kebengisan di baliknya. Lovino bertanya-tanya sebenarnya Antonio kenapa dan belum juga mendapatkan jawabannya. Mungkin dia harus bertanya pada Francis atau Gilbert yang _notebane_ sahabat Antonio.

Lovino menggeleng, memalingkan wajahnya dari Antonio, "bukan urusanmu, _tomato_ _bastardo_. Heh," lalu menggulung _pasta_ bagiannya dengan garpu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan cepat, tampak begitu _badmood_.

"Ayolah, Lovi. Apa yang membuat Lovi-ku ini cemberut begitu?"

"Tanyakan saja ke kepala kentang sok _awesome_ itu."

"Heh? Siapa yang kausebut sok _awesome_? Aku ini yang paling _awesome_~!"

"Terserah. Ck,"

Makan siang itu berlangsung dengan cukup normal. Setidaknya, Gilbert yang kadang menyeletuk tentang betapa _awesome_-nya dirinya sendiri, Francis yang menggoda Lovino, Antonio yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura aneh di sekitarnya, dan garpu yang terbenam cukup dalam di tengah meja oleh Lovino karena tak tahan dengan suasana meja makan itu cukup normal.

Dan begitu semuanya selesai, Lovino beranjak untuk bangun saat Francis menyentuh tangannya—seolah mencoba menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Lovino menatapnya tajam.

"Apa, _wine bastard_?" Desis Lovino kesal.

Francis tersenyum ke arahnya—dan anehnya, bukan senyum mesumnya yang biasa. Sial, kenapa semua orang belakangan ini coba. Pertama Antonio yang mendadak senyumnya jadi aneh begitu, sekarang Francis. Kalau Gilbert sampai berubah juga—kadar kenarsisan-nya berkurang misalnya—Lovino akan memilih pulang ke Italia saja. Serius.

"Lovino _mon chere_, _frere_ ingin bicara denganmu... boleh?"

Lovino mendengus, "Bicara disini 'kan bisa—"

"Empat mata, _mon chere_."

Lovino terdiam, dia menatap Francis dalam sebelum mengangguk singkat, "hah, terserah saja." Memalingkan wajahnya.

Senyum melebar di wajah Francis. Dia menepuk bahu Lovino dan berjalan untuk keluar dari meja—setidaknya sampai terasa aura aneh di sekitar ruang makan. Membuat ketiga orang lainnya merinding—masing-masing melirik ke arah Antonio yang tersenyum begituuuu manis.

"Francis," ucap Antonio, membuat Francis bergidik ngeri mendengar intonasi suaranya, "Lovino-_ku_ jangan kauapa-apakan ya~"

Dan Francis Bonnefoy kabur dari ruang makan saat itu juga.

* * *

Setelah mendengar, mengiyakan, dan setengah mengabaikan ucapan Antonio yang lebih terdengar seperti peringatan—atau pidato, panjang sekali sih—Lovino langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Tempat Francis melarikan diri dari aura mengerikan Antonio tadi. Di sana, Francis seolah sudah menunggu kedatangannya, dan tersenyum saat melihat Lovino.

"Oi, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, _wine bastard_." Gerutu Lovino kesal, "kesannya _out of character_."

Francis tertawa pelan—tawa khasnya yang terdengar seperti '_ohnohonohon_' atau apapun itu, "oke, oke. Maaf, _mon chere_~"

"Jadi, apa?"

"Begini, Lovino," lagi, Francis menatapnya serius. Yang malah membuat Lovino ingin menjedukkan penggorengan ke wajah personifikasi Prancis itu—yang bagusnya tidak jadi dia lakukan karena menghantam wajah orang dengan wajan itu bagian Elizaveta, "apa kau... merasa ada yang salah dengan Tonio? Maksudku, selain saat auranya jadi gelap tadi..."

Lovino merasa dirinya seolah ditusuk sesuatu—pasalnya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia memang merasa bahwa Antonio memang berubah. Aneh. Lihat deh caranya tersenyum atau tertawa, OOC banget.

Tapi harga dirinya menolak untuk memberitahu Francis bahwa dia memang merasa ada yang aneh pada Antonio.

"A-apa sih, mana aku memperhatikan si _tomato bastard_ itu—"

"Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikannya, Lovino _mon cher_." Ucap Francis, "tolong, katakan saja pada _frere_."

Lovino tampak benar-benar tak suka membahas kenyataan kalau dia memang—ehem—cukup sering memperhatikan Antonio. Dia mendesah kesal, dan akhirnya menatap Francis tak niat, "c-che, iya, iya! Aku memang merasa si _bastard_ itu aneh. Dan dia makin menyebalkan karenanya."

"Nah, kalau kau berkata begitu," ucap Francis, kedua matanya menatap ke jendela, "aku tidak salah saat merasakan Tonio memang aneh, benar?"

"...terserah."

"Oke, terimakasih, Lovino. Kalau begitu, sebelum Tonio mengamuk, lebih baik kita keluar."

* * *

Dan malam itu, hujan deras kembali mengguyur bumi. Lovino hanya bisa menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajah karena dia tidak mau lagi datang ke kamar Antonio hanya karena dia takut dengan suara petir yang menggelegar itu. Mengingat sikap Antonio belakangan ini cukup berubah, Lovino tidak ingin berurusan dengan Antonio kalau tidak penting-penting amat. Tapi jelas saja dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Antonio sampai berubah begitu. Serius deh, sumpah demi kentang-kentang milik si _potato bastard_ itu, ada nada kebengisan nan licik di balik tawa ceria Antonio belakangan ini.

Lovino tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi dia tahu kalau ini tidak berarti baik.

Mencoba memejamkan matanya, Lovino seakan sudah frustasi mencoba untuk tidur. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan adanya petir dan hujan diluar, oke? Menyeramkan tahu. Lalu Lovino berpikir tentang langsung mendatangi kamar Antonio saat ini juga. Tapi tentu saja dia ragu—kalau Antonio melihat Lovino datang lagi karena dia tidak bisa tidur, dia pasti tertawa. Dan Lovino tidak suka mendengar tawanya yang malah membuat merinding. Tidak mau dengar sering-sering, serius.

"Hei, Lovi. Belum tidur?"

_HIJO DE—_

...

Lupakan umpatan yang tampaknya belum selesai di atas. Lagipula umpatan itu dari bahasa negaranya Antonio, Spanyol. Yang berarti '_figlio di_—' dalam bahasa Italia, yang karena dia mengumpat tidak sampai selesai, artinya dalam bahasa Italia pun tidak perlu diselesaikan. Dan—tidak perlu di _translate_ dalam bahasa lain 'kan? Oke, hentikan membahas tentang umpatan ini. Intinya, Lovino Vargas benar-benar kaget mendengar ada suara di kamarnya.

Dia menurunkan selimutnya sedikiiiit dan mendapati Antonio ada di sebelahnya. Duduk manis di pinggir ranjangnya, tersenyum ke arahnya.

_Oh, _merda_. Senyum itu lagi_.batin Lovino, benar-benar tidak tampak senang.

"Apa maumu, _tomato bastardo_?" Ketus Lovi, mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk.

"Lovi kenapa belum tidur?"

"...tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu main denganku saja bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

Krik.

Lovino tahu jelas kalau mantan bos-nya ini sejak awal dan mungkin sampai kapanpun juga memang aneh. Dia biasa berada di kebun tomat dari pagi sampai sore yang berarti saat siang hari dia terus terkena cahaya terik matahari sampai membuat Lovino gatal ingin menyeretnya masuk rumah. Tapi kalau siang dia memang aneh, malamnya juga tidak harus aneh-aneh amat 'kan. Main apaan coba malam-malam begini, sebenarnya si _tomato bastardo_ ini sakit apa.

"Ayo, Lovi," Antonio mengelus pipi Lovino, membuat personifikasi Italia bagian Selatan itu agak menggerutu risih.

"Tidur sana, _tomato bastardo_." Desis Lovino, menepis tangan Antonio yang ada di pipinya.

"Ayolah Lovi?"

"Aku mau tidur, _bastard_—"

"Lovi."

Nada mengintimidasi itu lagi. Dengan senyuman di wajah Antonio, Lovino secara _fix_ ingin melemparkan tomat ke wajahnya. Serius. Senyuman itu terskesan kaku, menyeramkan. Tidak seperti biasanya, sama sekali tidak ada keceriaan di sana. Seolah-olah...

...dia bukan Antonio.

Tapi mutahil, 'kan. Masa iya kalau Antonio di hadapannya ini ternyata Arthur Kirkland yang sedang menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyamar—tapi buat apa coba si Kirkland itu, kurang kerjaan amat. Masih dilanda pertanyaan besar, akhirnya Lovino mengangguk samar—benar-beanr tidak mengerti kenapa Antonio bisa begini. Senyum Antonio melebar, lalu dia berjalan menjauh.

"Ikut aku, Lovi."

Lovino menghela nafas, akhirnya dia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dan begitu dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dia sama sekali tak melihat Antonio. Sialan. Antonio kemana—tadi mengganggunya tidur, sekarang hilang. Kalau dia memang berjalan dan sudah keluar dari sini, jalannya cepat sekali—tumben. Dan, oh sial—disini gelap. Si Antonio itu untuk apa mematikan lampu sih, kalau memang belum mau tidur. Masih mengganggu Lovino pula, uh.

Tangan kecil Lovino bergerak mencari tombol lampu di dinding—dan saat itu juga, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggores pipinya.

Gerakkannya membeku. Perlahan, Lovino menyentuh pipinya yang dia rasa tergores—dan mendapati adanya cairan di sana. Menatap tangannya sendiri yang sekarang sudah ternoda cairan berwarna merah—OH, darah kah?

Dia membalik tubuhnya saat mendengar suara tapakkan kaki—dan kedua matanya sontak melebar melihat Antonio Fernandez Carriedo membawa kapak-nya. Senyuman yang terkesan _psycho_ terukir jelas di wajahnya, membuat Lovino merinding seketika.

Maksudnya, hei, kalau tiba-tiba mantan bos-mu yang idiot membawa kapak sambil tersenym _psycho_, bagaimana caranya bisa tidak merinding coba.

"A-Antonio?" Panggil Lovi pelan, terkesan berhati-hati.

"Selamat malam, Lovi," ucap Antonio.

"_B-bastardo_, apa-apaan kau—"

"Hei, Lovi. Apa kau setuju kalau... merah itu indah?"

Pertanyaan itu. Intonasi suara itu. Senyuman itu. Lovino tidak tahu lagi dia harus menjerit atau meng-_headbutt_ Antonio atau langsung lari ke kamarnya mengambil _revolver_ untuk menembak kepala personifikasi Spanyol itu. Atau mungkin ketiganya. Tapi yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya diam, menatap horor Antonio di hadapannya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Antonio pula. Untuk apa dijawab lagian, itu memang terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab 'kan. Benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Antonio makin lama makin aneh, oke. Tapi masa iya tukang tidur yang satu itu akan membunuhnya saat ini juga—

Persetan dengan segala hal.

"Antonio kau..." ucap Lovino, agak terbata, "k-kenapa—"

"Hm? Apa ada yang salah denganku, Lovi~?"

* * *

"_Hei, Antonio. Kau sudah bersumpah takkan membuat Lovino kita terluka, benar_?"

Lovino menatap tajam Antonio sejenak, dia mencoba mundur saat melihat kilatan berbahaya di kedua iris _emerald_ milik Antonio. Dan saat itu juga dia sadar kalau ternyata dia sudah sangat terpojok dengan dinding di belakangnya. Mengepalkan tangannya, dia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Antonio—serius, KAU INI KENAPA, _BASTARDO_?!"

* * *

"Lovino-ku."

* * *

Tawa terdengar dari Antonio—ya, ya, tawa dengan kebengisan yang sudah bosan didengar oleh Lovino selama beberapa hari ini. Jantung Lovino terasa berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya—benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Antonio melangkah ke arahnya, dengan kapak yang siap disabtekan kapan saja.

Lovino merasa dirinya memang harus kabur saat ini juga.

* * *

"_Bahkan kau memilih mati daripada kau harus melukainya, benar_?"

* * *

"ANTONIO! KAU GILA—"

"Lovi," ucapan dengan nada menindas Antonio itu menginterupsi perkataan Lovino yang belum selesai, "merah itu indah... benar?"

"..."

"Seperti tomat. Lovi suka tomat, 'kan? Tomat mengingatkanku pada wajah Lovi kalau sedang malu, aku suka melihat Lovi seperti itu~"

"Kau sakit."

"Ahahaha~ kejamnya, Lovi. Siapa yang sakit, hm?"

* * *

"_Ahahaha~ bagaimana kalau..._"

* * *

"ANTONIO! MENJAUH KAU, BRENGSEK!"

"Lovi, berikan aku warna merah itu, Lovi~" dan sekarang, Antonio sudah berada tepat di hadapan Lovino, "berikan aku... indahnya darahmu itu."

Lovino menggigit bibir bagian bahwanya, tangannya terkepal. Benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sementara dia mencoba bekerjasama dengan otaknya yang mendadak macet untuk memikirkan cara kabur, kapak di tangan Antonio itu sudah terangkat tinggi. Senyumannya makin manis—memperluas aura _psycho_ dirinya.

"ANTONIO KEPARAT, MINGGIR KAU!"

"Ya, ya, terus seperti itu, Lovi. Menjeritlah layaknya orang yang ketakutan," dan kapak itu terayun ke arah Lovino, "aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAGGHHHH!"

* * *

"_...kubuat kau melanggar sumpahmu itu_?"


End file.
